You hate me!
by gully88
Summary: Sarah and her father are having a war with words and is looking back to the past. He hates his daughter becuase of her mother, but loves her as his only daughter. Alot of feelings are shown towards the two, will sarah see her dad again?


Storyline: 

Sarah father has sent sarah away for fear she hurt toby. Now sarah is back she leaves but has confrontation with her own father of how he hates her. She leaves him and before she goes, she takes a trip down memory lane and there she confesses to herself that she loves Jareth.

SORRY GIRLS NO JARETH IN THIS STORY

''YOU HATE ME!'' Sarah screamed at her father, looking token back

''I was doing this to protect my son Sarah!'' he said in annoyance

''by sending me thousands miles away, to protect your son!''

''YES!'' he shouted. Sarah eyes formed tears long ago and was close to falling

''I love you Sarah, don't leave. You and Karen and Toby are my life. You walk out now then you have broken the family up'' staring at sarah. She sighed heavily

''you broke the family up dad by sending me away. You say you love me but you hate me! You fear I would harm Toby'' she said quietly

Robert looked at his only child. She was right, he did hate her but he loved her. He separated Toby and sarah, fearing that she would harm him.

Sarah looked at her father, he wasn't going to deny he hated her. It was best that she was leaving. She didn't want her father to hate her. She had to go and now.

''you wont even deny you hate me. I should go, its for best'' she turned but her father grabbed her and pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly not letting go

''sarah I though you was going to hurt him, I had to do what I had to do'' he said softly

She violently ripped herself away from him. She looked at him coldly. He saw the coldness, he didn't like it one bit.  
''hurt him? HURT HIM!'' she screamed at her father, he flinched

''he is my brother, I would die if anything happened to him. I would┘ she though, she laughed not a happy but a painfully laugh. He father was token back why she was laughting

┘ I would travel through a labyrinth's maze, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I would give up my dreams, my love!┘ she screamed that bit out ''┘ I would bleed for him, I would following him to the centre of the labyrinth! Not caring that I would survive but making damn sure he will get back into his crib!''

Her father had tears down his eyes, sarah had said her undying love for her brother and wouldn't care if she survived to make sure that he was safe and back at home

Sarah was crying, she gave up everything for Toby and her father throw it back in her face.

''the reason you did it was because I was a burden on you and Karen..'' her father was about to say something but was cut off by her

┘ I see the way your parents look at me, my on damn grandparents ! Cant even look at their only granddaughter because of .. her''! she spat the word 'her' out

'' if I leave now you will have a happy and better marriage with Karen then you ever had when I was around. I love you dad but I cant ┘' she sobbed '┘ I cant live in a house full of hatred, I love you but I cant make you live in this hell where you have to choose between Karen and Toby and then me''

''Sarah I will not let you go!'' her father shouted and grabbed her arm roughly.

''you cant live with me, I look like her, you look at me with hate and despise in your eyes, has it ever occurred to you that is why I shut myself off to the world into my own dreamland where.. Where I am loved and happy'' she cried and pulled her arm from her fathers grip

''and don't you dare deny it, where its all true. You have been living a lie'' she glared at her father with water eyes.

Robert looked at her. He couldn't let her leave, he couldn't

''Sarah, princess please, you can baby-sit Toby again, take him to the park again, you can be alone with him to bond more if that pleases you, just please don't leave me. Not you too, I couldn't bear it again''

Sarah looked at him, how much she would love to stay here with her daddy and Karen and Toby, but she would be living a lie┘ again' he looked down at the floor with a trembling lip

All sarah wanted to do was comfort him. She bit her lip nervously

''as much as that .. Would be wonderfully┘ I have to┘ decline'' she whispered with fresh tears stinging her eyes again

Robert had a pleading look. A look that said please don't leave me. Sarah looked at him and the face she remembered that one night of regret. The man she ever loved she had to turn down for the sake of her brother

'' I wont phone, I wont write for a while┘ its for the best. I need you to know that .. This is for the best'' she looked in his eyes with the sign of love in her pure green eyes

''where will you go?'' he said

''im staying with a friend of mine ┘. In England, I met her at boarding school. She told me to come and visit. I will get a job and soon a place of my own''

''will I ever see you again'' he said looking at her like he did when she did what most children did┘ when they found something so precious, so small but not really important

''I don't know'' she whispered.

They stood there in silence and then a car honked, it was the taxi to pick her up for the airport

Sarah picked up her suitcase she walked to the door opened and she turned back and said her last words that was hard to forget

''Tell Karen I said goodbye, tell Toby ┘ I love him..'' her father cried hard at that he was shaking, crying.

.. And I love you very much ┘ daddy, but you have to let me go'' she then closed the door and went to her taxi and got in and drove away

As she sat quietly in the taxi she saw ┘ the park she played in

''pull over and give me a minute'' she said

''sure thing love'' the taxi man said and pulled over. Sarah got out and walked in the park and stood over the bridge

''through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered .. I though my way here to the castle.. Beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen ┘ for my will as strong as yours and my kingdom as great'' she closed her eyes tightly

**'just fear, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave'** he pleaded with her

**She looked into his eyes. In those stormy mismatched eyes was love, anticipation and fear.**

**''you have no power over me''** with confidence. She opened her eyes and sighed heavily

The white barn owl flinched at his regular spot on the tree opposite the bridge where the young women said the words that made it squirm

''I love your Jareth, I love you so much'' the owl's eyes widened in surprised and jumped when the cab driver beeped the horn

''come on love you miss your flight''

Sarah took a deep breathe, she walked back to the car and went to the airport and got on that plane to England.


End file.
